weylandfandomcom-20200214-history
Abuse
Contents Release ---- Release date for the game Abuse; 1996 Plot ---- It was released in 1996, and originally ran on MS-DOS and Linux operating systems. An improved port of the game was released for Mac OS by Bungie Studios and for the Acorn Archimedes by R-Comp Interactive. In 2009 it was ported to AmigaOS 4. It has also been ported to the iPhone/iPod Touch platform. The game's source code, along with some of the Shareware content, has been in the public domain since the late 1990s. It has also been ported to Linux as freeware. It is the year 2009. You are Nick Vrenna, falsely locked inside a high security prison. The genetic experiments conducted in the prison, combined with a full-scale riot that took place recently, caused all guards and inmates to be transformed into insane, aggressive mutants. Your job is to escape while stopping the genetic plague from transforming the whole world. The game Abuse was available on, Acorn 32-bit (1998), Amiga (1998), DOS (1995), iPhone (2009), Linux (1995), Macintosh (1996), BeOS and Nintendo Wii also called Them, Alien Abuse and Abuse Classic. Gameplay ---- Abuse is a side-scrolling platformer with a lot of shooting. It's a nonlinear game, as the levels often have a few exits that lead to different areas. Your character is a cyborg equipped with various weapons; initially, you only have a weak laser rifle with unlimited ammo, but you can find more powerful guns later on, such as grenade launchers, flamethrowers or lightsabers. You move through a building complex, fighting any enemies you might encounter on the way. The enemies are mostly the mutants, but also the defense systems (such as stationary missile launchers). While you move with the keyboard, you can aim with your mouse, so you can shoot at any angle no matter what direction you are running. On your way, you'll find elevators, teleporters, cracked walls that can be destroyed and more. Apart from ammo and health, you can also find upgrades which have a number of beneficial effect - increasing your running speed, for example. Game modes ---- You can play in the following modes; Normal Gameplay modes ---- Singleplayer Characters ---- Nick Vrenna Maps ---- Prison and alien base Weapons ---- Laser pistols and different sorts of rocket launchers. Equipment ---- Ammo, health, shields, Enemies ---- Ants (alien like xenos, although they look like aliens they are more like a gargoyles) Vehicles ---- Publishers ---- Origin Systems, Inc. (sometimes abbreviated as OSI) was a video game developer based in Austin, Texas, which was active from 1983 to 2004. It is most famous for the Ultima and Wing Commander series. Electronic Arts, Inc. (EA) is an American developer, marketer, publisher and distributor of video games. Founded and incorporated on May 28, 1982 by Trip Hawkins, the company was a pioneer of the early home computer games industry and was notable for promoting the designers and programmers responsible for its games. Electronic Arts is the world's third-largest gaming company by revenue after Nintendo and Activision Blizzard. Developers ---- Crack dot Com was a computer game development company. The company was co-founded by ex-id Software programmer Dave Taylor, and Jonathan Clark. The first game the company made was Abuse, a side-scrolling shoot 'em up game which sold over 80,000 copies worldwide. Abuse was ported to a wide variety of platforms including DOS, Win32, Mac OS, AIX, SGI Irix, Amiga, and Linux. Awards ---- Releases ---- Reception ---- GameHippo.com DOS 01.09.2001 10/10 GameSpot DOS 01.05.1996 8.6/10 World Village (Gamer's Zone) DOS 1997 8/10 Mac Gamer Macintosh 1996 8/10 FreeHry.cz DOS 24.11.2001 8/10 All Game Guide DOS 2007 8/10 Game Revolution Macintosh 05.06.2004 7.5/10 Joystick (French) Macintosh Jan, 1997 6.5/10 High Score DOS Jun, 1996 2/5 TouchGen iPhone 25.09.2009 3/10 References Citations Abuse (video game) Footnotes category:Video games